poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Returning to Equestria (TGEGA)
This is how Returning to Equestria goes in The Great Equestria Girls Adventure. hugs Twilight Twilight Sparkle: You'll look out for him, won't you? Sunset Shimmer: Of course we will. Rarity (EG): Although I do expect some sort of apology for last spring's debacle. Principal Luna hands Umarak a trowel while Snails and Snips bring some bricks in a wheelbarrow Twilight Sparkle: I have a feeling he'll be handing out a lot of apologies. Spike: We better get going. Twilight Sparkle: I know we've only been friends for a short time, but I'm gonna miss all of you so much. sigh Optimus Prime: Well, time to go. Tahu: Yeah. head to the portal Spike: That crown really does suit you, Princess Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: You know what, Spike? I am starting to feel a little more comfortable wearing it. Spike: And the wings? Twilight Sparkle: I've been walking on two legs and picking things up with these! him her hands Wings? I'm thrilled that's all I'll be dealing with back in Equestria! Optimus Prime: You got that right. Tahu: Yep. moon reaches its peak as they enter and the other girls' pony ears, wings, and longer hair disapppear. Pinkie tries to follow only to smack into a hard surface Pinkie Pie (EG): Oh, bummer! in Equestria, Twilight's Friends, the other Autobots, and the Toa wait with the Princesses until Twilight, Optimus, and Tahu emerge from the portal, Twilight now back in her pony form Fluttershy: Twilight! Ratchet: Optimus! Kopaka: Tahu! share a hug Rainbow Dash: Ah, you're back! Arcee: Glad to see you! Gali: Good to have you back! Rarity: You've got your crown! Bumblebee: Welcome back! Pohatu: How've you been? Pinkie Pie: We knew you could do it! Smokescreen: We missed you. Lewa: How'd it go? Applejack: Oh, we were so worried. Bulkhead: Thought you'd never make it. Onua: I am so relieved. Princess Celestia: Umarak. Is he okay? Twilight Sparkle: No need to worry. Optimus Prime: I am certain he is in good hands. Tahu: I second that. Dash and Rarity look at each other Rainbow Dash: What are hands? Later Fluttershy: Where did you stay? Ratchet: Was there a medic? Kopaka: Was the scenery nice? Rarity: What did they wear? Bumblebee: What did they do? Pohatu: What did they use as weapons? Pinkie Pie: Did ya have fun? Smokescreen: Did you pull any pranks? Lewa: Did you meet any Mask Makers? Applejack: What'd ya eat? Bulkhead: What'd you listen to? Onua: What'd you see? Rainbow Dash: Would ya say she's just as awesome as me? Arcee: Would ya believe she has a motorcycle based on my vehicle mode? Gali: Would you believe she awesome weapon weilding skills. Twilight Sparkle: sighs We want to tell you everything. We do. Optimus Prime: Yeah. Tahu: But we're tired from all the dancing and building. Rainbow Dash, Arcee, Gali, Pinkie Pie, Smokescreen, Lewa, Applejack, Bulkhead, Onua, Fluttershy, Ratchet, Kopaka, Rarity, Bumblebee, Pohatu, and Princess Cadance: Dancing and building?! bumps into Flash Sentry Flash Sentry: We've got to stop bumping into each other like this. walks away Twilight Sparkle: Who's that? Optimus Prime: Cadance, can you identify him? Tahu: Who is this fine warrior? Princess Cadance: He's a new member of the castle guard. Flash Sentry, I think. Why? Do you know him? Twilight Sparkle: blushes Well, not really. Optimus Prime: Twilight, I know by that embarrassed look, you have a crush on him. Tahu: I presume you are in love. Applejack: Somepony's got a crush on the new guy. Bulkhead: That embrassed look has it written all over it. Onua: Yep. Twilight Sparkle: What?! No I don't. Optimus Prime: Oh, come on. Admit it. Tahu: I can actually tell you do. Rarity: gasp She does. She really really does. Bumblebee: We can see it on your face. Pohatu: Yep. It's right there. Twilight Sparkle: Don't be ridiculous. Optimus Prime: Twilight. Tahu: Well, you may not know him yet but he just seems to... Pinkie Pie: Remind Twilight of a guy she met in the other world who was in a band and helped proved you didn't destroy the equipment for the invention contest. Then he helped fix the gym for the contest and asked her to work with him with him at that contest. Right? Smokescreen: Yep. Lewa: That is correct. Twilight Sparkle: How did you know that? Optimus Prime: Yeah. Tahu: She may have been observing. Pinkie Pie: Just a hunch. Smokescreen: Pinkster. Lewa: Honestly. Why do you hang with her? zoom outside as the end credits roll Transformers Something evil's watching over you Coming from the sky above And there's nothing you can do Prepare to strike There'll be no place to run When your caught within the grip Of the evil Unicron Transformers More Than Meets The Eye Transformers Robots in Disguise Strong enough to break the bravest heart So we have to pull together We can't stay worlds apart To stand divided we will surely fall Until our darkest hour When the light will save us all Transformers More Than Meets The Eye Transformers Robots in Disguise Transformers Autobots wage their Battle To destroy the evil forces Of the Decepticons Transformers Transformers It's judgement day and now we've made our stand And for now the powers of darkness Have been driven from our land The Battle's over but the war has just begun And this way it will remain til the day when all are one Transformers Transformers Transformers Transformers More Than Meets The Eye Transformers